


Fiendish Revenge

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Series: Fiend!verse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets his revenge… again.</p><p> </p><p>WARNINGS: character death (sorta), graphic sexual torture, sex as torture, mentions of/implied rape/non-con/sexual abuse, phone sex, pseudo-voyeurism, and pretty much anything warned against in the other Fiend!Verse fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> **AN1** : Briana humoured the Mys when she was feeling down and re-read and commented on my Fiend!Verse fics, and in one of those comments she asked if there was any way Jesse could be brought back for Spike to have a go at… well, here it is hun. Thanks for the ego stroking. *hugs*  
>  **AN2** : This takes place a good year after Family of Fiends and around two years after Comfort of Fiends.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, on Mar. 3rd, 2009

**Prologue**

“Willow? Are you sure about this?”

“Xan, it’s the only way. Jesse’s got too many wards on him to physically harm him, and everyone’s too afraid of Angelus to confront him, especially after what he did to Spike.”

Xander nodded sadly. “But what about where you send him?”

“Xan, sweetie, getting him away from _you_ is what matters. Wherever he goes they’ll be able to deal with him. We have to believe that.”

“Okay,” the dark boy agreed hesitantly. The idea of being free from Jesse after all these years was almost too much for him to fathom. Spike had tried; he’d given his unlife for him. Xander had been forced to watch the man he loved get dusted by the man who ‘owned’ him. Now his Willow had found a way to transport Jesse into another reality, and with him gone they had a chance of escaping Sunnydale and Angelus. “Do it.”

*********

“What in the name of all hells are you doing out here and dressed like _that_?”

Xander’s blood ran cold. He couldn’t be hearing that voice; gruff and dark in such terrifying ways. Ways that promised humiliation, and pain, and malicious betrayal. Slowly, Xander turned to face the voice, silently begging who or whatever might be listening that this was only another nightmare and any second he’d wake up to the smooth sounds of a lilting English accent calming him while powerful arms and body wrapped protectively around him. However, once he was face to face with the owner of that malevolent voice, Xander knew his reprieve would not be that easy to come by.

“Jesse?” Xander’s normally strong voice croaked.

“I asked you a question.”

“You’re dead.”

The dark man barked a laugh, “Ha! So that’s what you and that bitch tried to do. Well, I hate to disappoint you,” Jesse roughly grabbed Xander’s chin in his strong hand, “but it didn’t work.” Angrily, Jesse slammed his lips against Xander’s, only to yell in pained shock when the young man fought back with a bite to his lip and a well-placed meeting of knee and groin.

As soon as he was free, Xander ran. He was only two blocks from the mansion, from safety, from Spike.

The vampire met him at the door, his Mate’s terror having shot through him like a like current.

The terrified mortal all but fell into his vampire’s arms, panting and clutching the blond.

“Xan. I got you, Sunshine. I got you.” Spike held his love close, knowing whatever traumatized his boy this much was beyond your run-of-the-mill Hellmouth-bred baddie.

Safe in his Mate’s embrace, Xander began to calm, “It was him. It couldn’t be, but it was.”

“Who?” Spike growled the word, wondering if what remained of The Filth could have escaped the institution he’d been placed in after his _tragic_ accident.

“Jesse,” the young man managed.

Spike’s features shifted instantly. No wonder his boy was terrified.

“You!?” Jesse snarled from the open doorway, “Didn’t I dust you two years ago? Couldn’t keep your paws off my property then either.”

At the mention of his Mate being dusted, Xander’s anger took over. Turning in his vampire’s arms, he spat, “I’m not you property.” Xander’s voice shook, but his tone was strong. “Spike and I are Mated, so just go- get the hells out of our home and out of Sunnydale.”

The lanky man merely laughed, “The two of you Mated? Impossible- Angelus would never have agreed and Drusilla would have turned you; you know how she loves to play with you, especially after I took her Sweet William away,” he cocked his head making an exaggerated phoney sad face. “Besides, Angelus gave you to me free and clear when I delivered the Slayer to him.”

Spike had had enough, Stepping in front of his love, he spoke with a chilling calm, “Listen here, blood bag, I don’t know what twisted reality you come from and don’t much care, but here, now, Xander is NOT yours and **Angel** would most likely kill you for everything you just said.”

“Reality?” Jesse rolled the word around in his mind then nodded curtly as if reaching a decision. Glaring at Xander, “It doesn’t matter what reality we’re in; you are mine or you are dead.”

Spike lunged, only to have a vial of holy water thrown on him.

The blond howled and Xander screamed, a demonstration of the strength of their bond.

Jesse gaped, “You really are Mated.” He snarled at Spike, “Guess I can’t just stake you like last time.” The young man turned and as he left, he called over his shoulder, “Don’t worry Xan, this only gives me another toy to play with.”

Xander crawled over to his precious vamp, shoving the front door closed once he was in reach. “Spike, baby, how bad is it?”

“’s not that bad, pet. Nothing’ a bit of O pos won’t cure.”

Without the slightest hesitation, Xander thrust his wrist at the blond’s face.

Spike leaned forward, kissing Xander’s palm. “No Sunshine, you’re stressed enough, don’t need blood loss on top of it.”

Xander was having none of it, “What I don’t need is to see you hurt and not be allowed to help.”

Smiling softly, “Always the White Knight.”

“Shut-up and drink,” Xander replied affectionately.

Spike gently grasped the proffered limb, kissing the throbbing pulse point in Xander’s wrist. “I won’t let him hurt you, Sunshine- never.”

“I know,” Xander whispered. “Now drink.”

Doing as he was told, Spike tenderly bit into his Mate’s wrist.

Within moments Spike’s flesh began to mend leaving only a slight scar that both men knew would fade before a day had passed.

Spike licked the wound closed before pulling Xander into a passionate kiss.

Releasing Xander’s mouth, Spike nuzzled against his cheek soaking up the flushed warmth. “Xan, I need you to do somethin’ for me, pet… and you’re not gonna like it.”

Xander pulled back to look in his vampire’s eyes; his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I want you to stay with Angel and his do-gooders while I take care of this.”

“No. What if something happens?”

“Shh, nothing’s gonna happen to either of us, Sunshine. But it’ll be easier for me if I know you’re safe.”

Frowning, the young man nodded. “But Angel?”

Spike chuckled, “I know, luv, but this bloke knows your friends, you wouldn’t be safe with them. ‘sides he might be a bloody wanker, but he’s taken you as family- he’ll protect you to the death.”

Xander knew Spike was right, even if he didn’t like it. “You’ll take me to L.A.?”

“’ course I will,” he chastely kissed the mortal. “Now, go get your kit; I need to make some calls.”

\---------

Spike presented the essence of casual, lounging against the brick wall in the alley behind The Bronze. His ethereal features glowing as he struck his Zippo and lit his cigarette in a move he knew would alert and attract his prey.

When the footsteps were a little less than two yards away, Spike plucked the smoke from his lips. “You lot. You’re all so predictable.”

“Glad I didn’t disappoint,” Jesse hissed. “Now, where’s Xander?”

“Safe,” Spike replied watching the young man from the corner of his eye, “which is more than I can say for you.”

“Oh really?” Jesse stepped closer, “See, I did some checking up on you, and it seems that a lovely little group, The Initiative, I believe, sliced your head open and shoved a nice piece of hardware up your metaphorical ass. And now poor William the not-so-Bloody can’t hurt a human to save his unlife.”

Spike calmly took another drag from his cigarette. “Did you also happen to hear about Xander’s father? Tragic that. Not just the physical damage- though I hear the cause of his internal injuries is still something of a mystery- but the mental. The doctors aren’t even certain whether it was a physical injury to his brain or a mental break. All they really know is that Tony Harris now has his excrement sucked out a tube and he dribbles his applesauce.”

“And you think that means you can hurt me?” Jesse quipped cynically.

Spike eyed his prey coldly, “No, I _know_ it does.” With a burst of supernatural speed Jesse lay in an unconscious lump at the vampire’s feet.


	2. A Fiendish Game

*********

When Jesse came to, he was naked, spread-eagled, suspended at waist height above the ground.

“So what? You’re gonna fuck me as revenge?”

Spike laughed at the absurdity, “Never. No, no living hand will touch you.”

“You’re not living.” Spike’s captive countered.

“Semantics. Now open wide.”

Jesse clamped his mouth shut at the sight of the large ball gag the vampire held.

Spike inclined his head and rolled his eyes, “Don’t make me ask you again.”

When he received no response, Spike lashed out an arm causing a sickening crack and bloodcurdling scream to break the air as the riding crop struck Jesse’s exposed genitals.

Spike quickly shoved the oversized gag in Jesse’s screaming mouth, smiling at the strained expression on the man’s face at having his jaws and lips stretched so far.

“Good,” the vampire proclaimed. “The rest of this should go fairly quickly,” he wiggled his eyebrows at his captive, “then the real fun starts.”

Without another word, Spike began placing and connecting his equipment. First, he placed a strange wedge shaped device at the crux of the man’s ass, the sound of a screw turning and Jesse’s cheeks were being forcibly spread. Inside the ‘wedge’ was a studded teardrop shaped vibrator which the vampire adjusted to tickle his captive’s entrance. Then he slid a suction type tube with a cock-ring at the base over Jesse’s limp cock.

“There!” The blond smiled with satisfaction. “Ready to play?”

Spike turned on the suction tube and the vibrator before making himself comfortable in a beat-up old recliner a few feet away. Next to the chair stood a small table with a cordless phone and base.

Ignoring Jesse’s strangled, muffled cries, Spike picked up the handset, pressed two buttons and waited.

\---

“Hey Sunshine, how you doin’?” Spike pressed a button on the phone’s base and Xander’s rich voice filled the air.

“Better now.”

“I know, luv. It’ll be done soon; before you know it you’ll be home.”

“Are you going to call me a complete ‘ponce’ if I say I miss you?”

The blond chuckled softly, “Think I can let it go this once.”

Xander laughed then, too. “How big of you.”

“You know it, pet.” Sighing, “I can’t wait to get you home, you know that. Get you in bed, next to me. All warmth and sun-kissed skin begging me to touch it.”

There was a gulp from the phone line, “Spike are you… are we…”

“I need my Sunshine. Just relax and listen, let me take care of everything. Okay?”

Xander’s breath was shaky as the, “Okay,” left his mouth.

“Where were we… oh yeah, warm skin… I’d snake my hand down your chest outlining your pecs, ghosting over your nipples so you make that wispy mewl before sinking lower to run my fingers through those lovely curls.

“I’d kiss your lips so softly, then follow my hand down your chest. This time taking a dusky nipple into my mouth and sucking; circling it with my tongue, then nipping it so you make…”

A pleasure filled whimper came from the speaker.

“…yeah, that noise- so beautiful, so pure. Then I’d move to the other one, letting those perfect noises and the heaving of your chest spur me on.”

“Spike…,” Xander pleaded.

“I know, Xan, haven’t forgotten. See, while my mouth works your nipples, I let my hand stroke your cock, my fingers trace over the veins before my hand closes around your shaft, lazily pumping.”

“Ungh, yeah… more?”

“Always for you , love,” Spike purred into the phone. “I slide my mouth down the rest of your chest till my tongue’s dabbing at your slit. I release my grip on your cock as I suck the head into my mouth. I reach for the lube; drizzling it over my hand and your opening. My fingers tickle the sensitive skin there, loving the sight of your dark body hungry for my pale one. Slowly, I slide a finger inside, cocking it to touch that spot.”

“Gods!” Xander panted through the phone line.

“Mmm. I feel you tighten around my finger and I want more. I slide in a second finger and you buck against me. I watch mesmerized as you ride my hand.”

“Oh gods, Spike, I need more. I need more and I need you in me. Please, baby, please.”

“I know Sunshine. Need it, too. The next time you pull off my hand, I add a third finger.”

“Yessssssssssss,” Xander hissed.

“A few thrusts and your body’s begging so beautifully I can’t wait. I need to feel you, be inside you. I remove my fingers…”

Xander whimpered loudly.

“…slick my cock. Gods ‘m so hard for you, Xan. Can I? Please?”

“Always. I love you, S…”

“Love you, too, Sunshine. I ease myself home. So warm, perfect- burning heat, feels like it’s going to consume me…” Spike gasped, “…and I want it to.”

“Gods, yes… ungh…”

“Pet…”

Mirrored and matching grunts and moans filled the room, gaining in pitch and intensity.

“Gods, Spike, I’m gonna come!”

With that declaration Spike reached up to his Mating scar and swiftly dug his nails in.

Two bodies, though miles apart, came together. Two voices called for each other in unison. The air around the two men hummed with the power of their bond- their minds and hearts calling out to their Mate.

Spike found his voice first, “Sunshine? You alright?”

Panting, “Yeah, more than. Spike? What…?”

“You liked that,” the vamp smirked into the phone.

“Understatement.”

Chuckling, “Get some rest, luv. You’re gonna need it once I get you home.”

“Soon?”

“Yeah, Xan, soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

With a wistful sigh Spike hung up the phone. 

\---

Spike stretched languidly in the ratty recliner. “Enjoy the show?” He asked casually as he moved to hover over his captive. Looking down his nose at the man’s bulbous erection, “Thought as much.”

The vampire flipped a switch causing a firm plastic ring to close around Jesse’s cock just below the swollen head. A thin metal rod ran between the recently closed ring and the ring at the base of his cock- forcing the flesh to stay at its erect length.

“You want to know why I let you hear that?”

He flicked another switch and the vibrator that had been merely tickling the man’s entrance pressed its way inside him.

Jesse screamed, or tried to, and the vampire had to bite back a laugh.

“I wanted you to know.”

The tube that had been applying light suction to the mortal’s cock suddenly shut off.

“To know what it sounded like when he was happy, when he wanted to be touched.”

A low mechanical whirr started as the sucking ceased, pushing a tiny glass pipe roughly the size of a cocktail stick into the man’s urethra.

“I wanted you to hear the breathy noises, the groans, and whimpers of Xan in consummate pleasure.”

Jesse’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed- loud and sharp enough to be heard around the large gag.

“I wanted you to know those sounds were never meant for you. That whatever you may have heard before was nothing. You never had him.”

There was a click and the rounded studs of the vibrator were punctured by the sharp spines concealed beneath them.

“And now,” Spike smiled with malevolence and self-fulfilment that would have made Angelus proud, “I want you to die.”

As the vampire prepared to leave, he flipped a final switch. A switch which triggered an abrasive mixture of sand and water to be pumped through the open-ended glass pipe inserted in the mortal’s penis, as well as ramping up the speed and thrusting motion of the spike-studded vibrator- effectively drilling his ass. Both processes designed to slowly wear away the flesh from the inside.

With a satisfied smile Spike walked away, the pained moans and cries of the bastard that tortured and threatened his Mate music to his demonic ears.

\---

Several hours later, Spike returned with a group of carrion demons. The mangled, lifeless body of Jesse McNally, strung up like the piece of rotten meat he was with a gaping bloody hole where his ass should be and the flaccid shreds of his penis spread between his legs, was one of the most wonderful sights the vampire had ever seen.

Spike waved his hand at the body, “Dinner’s served boys.”

As the demons hungrily set upon the man’s body, Spike pulled out his cell phone. “Sunshine, it’s done,” he smiled brightly at the loving voice on the other end of the phone, “Yeah, I’ll be there before sunrise,” and headed out the door.

\---------  
 **Epilogue** (or an excuse to prove that Snowflake is part of the Fiend!Verse)

The door to his room cracked open, faint light drifted in along with the welcome scents of leather and nicotine.

“Snowflake,” Xander murmured, unconsciously acknowledging his lover.

Spike quickly stripped and slid into the bed with his Mate. The vampire nuzzled against Xander’s neck and his mark, whispering, “Yes Sunshine, your Snowflake.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN3** : For those who are curious about the Willow and Xander in the prologue- they escaped, Angelus couldn’t be bothered hunting them down, and they are now living like kings in Patagonia.


End file.
